WorldGuard
WorldGuard is the most important tool you can get for protecting your base. Stealing and griefing is legal on Starquest, so if you don't claim your stuff, people can take it. Claim command: /region claim regionname yourname How to Create a WorldGuard Region To select an area to protect, you need a wooden axe. With the axe selected, left click one corner of your planned claim area, and right click the opposite corner. This is known as a cuboid, and can be seen in the image to the left. Once that is done, type in the command /region claim regionname yourname. For example, if I wanted to make a region named Shop and my username was Bob_Jones, the command I would use would be /region claim Shop Bob_Jones. It is very important you include your name when defining the region - otherwise, you will not own the region you create, and will need a mod to add you to your own region! Additonal Commands WorldGuard allows a large amount of control over your areas - use it wisely! *To add your partners to your region: /region addowner regionname friendname1 friendname2 *To remove an owner: /region remowner regionname friendname1 friendname2 *To disable pvp in your region: /region flag regionname pvp deny *To get rid of a region: /region remove regionname If you need to know about the regions a specific block is in, simply right click with a piece of leather, or by typing in /region info. If you need more information, or want more powerful control over your regions, check the documentation for WorldGuard. How to make non-cuboid regions A polygon (many corners) can be selected by changing the selection type with //sel poly (to return to cuboid selection use //sel cuboid), you can then mark several corners and create for exampel an L shaped region. A polygon is easiest selected on a flat surface, which means that the selection will be only 1 block high. To increase the height of the selection one block use //expand 1 0 up and to increase the depth one block use //expand 1 0 down, the value 1 can be changed to any value you want (comment: not sure what the 0 stands for). When the polygon has the desired shape, height and depth, claim it like normal. When the polygonal region has been made, the command /region info will provide incorrect values, because this command wrongfully assumes that the region is cuboid in shape. As a result, the region can appear to be larger than 4000 blocks, even though it isn't. Restrictions * A worldguard claim can be no larger than 4000 blocks * Each player may have only one claim on each planet * It is illegal to create a worldguard or toggle the PvP flag of an existing worldguard while being attacked or hunted * Region names must not include profanity or other inappropriate words * Worldguards must not be claimed in or near a town or faction (claiming next to other worldguards is acceptable) * If you get trapped in someone else's claim, it's your own fault and you will not receive staff assistance For more details, see the official StarQuest rules. More Protection Information Everyone has max 4000 claim blocks (about a 20x20x10 sized claim) in a single region per planet, so don't make your house too big or spread out (you can double check the boundries of your worldguard region with /region info regionname or by clicking with a piece of leather). Also, worldguard regions are 3D, so if you claim an area, only that area is protected, not anything above or below it. Worldguards only protect blocks, and do not stop people from stealing from your chests.(Chests are now protected in wg area's) While Starquest does have Lockette, it only works with doors. There are two ways to protect your chests. #Make your chests impossible to access without breaking blocks in a worldguard - place blocks on top of your chests #Put your chests in a room that is worldguarded, and the only entrance is a door locked with Lockette You can make a locked door by placing a sign with 'private '''on its first line on the door or on the block above the door. If you did it right, your name should appear on the sign. To add someone to the sign so they can open the door: #Break the sign and place it again and make it say on top line private on second line your name on third line (friends name) etc. #Right click the sign type in /lockette (line number) (name) If the sign is full place another sign on the door saying on first line users then in second line (friends name) etc. etc. DON'T put a timer on the door. It lets people exploit lockette to steal your stuff. World Guard is not completely safe, however. People can use certain tricks to get to your stuff and mess up your time on this server. Here're a few protips: * Depending on how you build your base you may need to defend from below. An average about ground homestead consiting of: Living quaters, A warehouse, and A farm of some kind has one dangerous flaw. People can dig under your base and blow it to peicies. Always claim at least 2 blocks below your floor (3 blocks total) and turn that 2 block level into cobble or something harder like stone brick. Always remember to do this a bit extra for your storage areas. Reinforce walls and roofs as well. * Always turn pvp off in your World Guard. It's easy to forget to after having made a few on other planets. * Double door your storage and sleeping area. Lockette doesn't make the door unmoving. A quick hand can slip into your chests or onto your bed if you aren't careful. Two locketted doors make for a happy camper. * Don't make your self known. You are here to gather the need things for Pirate or Colonist. Don't yell from the hilltops your base coordinates. Don't make a stink with other players either. Most of the time world guards are overlooked. ''Most of the time. * Finally move fast. World Guards have a list of flaws and inherently are not safe. Join up with or create a Town or Faction ASAP.Category:Tutorials